Up to now, a combustion furnace, an electric furnace, or the like is used as a high-temperature furnace equipment, and in the high-temperature furnace equipment, an inside of the combustion chamber is heated to a high temperature by a flame by a burner.
In the high-temperature furnace equipment, a metal body such as a burner housing has a high temperature at the time of combustion, a low temperature at the time of stoppage, and is constantly subjected to a thermal stress. For that reason, in the high-temperature furnace equipment, the burner housing and so on are exchanged at a replacement cycle of 5 years, 10 years, etc. based on actual results, experience, intuition, and so on of each equipment.